THE ONE KRISHO
by the babykyu kyu
Summary: When i saw you (ketika aku melihatmu) For the first time (untuk pertama kalinya) I knew, you are the one (aku tahu kau adalah salah satu)


**THE ONE**

Tittle: The One

Cast:KrisHo (KrisxSuho)

Genre:romance,yaoi,songfic

Rate:K

n/b:untuk merayakan Hari ulang tahun naganya Exo aq bikin cuople KrisHo ini soalnya hbs liat weekly idol yang wktu Suho joget gak karuan tiba-tiba Kris berdiri buat diemin Suho. Terus dengerin lagu The One tapi gak tahu siapa yang nyanyi tapi tu lagu bagus banget,jadi terinspirasi deh bikin ff gaje ini, mian lw rada ngawur juga transletaan inggrisku rada-rada kurang hehehehehe

Oke deh langsung baca aja

Di sebuah ruangan besar dengan sebuah panggung yang besar pula dan juga penonton yang begitu ramai sedang menanti seseorang namja manis yang duduk di depan sebuah grand piano putih yang elegan untuk memainkan sebuah lagu yang akan dia bawakan,namja itu nampak semakin manis dengan balutan jas putih dan celana kain putih bersih sehingga membuat ia terlihat seperti seorang malaikat. Saat ini ia berada di acara sebuah televisi ternama yang mengundangnya untuk menjadi bintang tamu sekaligus pengisi acara, panggil saja namanya Suho seorang solois yang terkenal bukan hanya suara yang indah namun dia juga memiliki hati bak malaikat sungguh sempurnanya ia. Saat semua mata sedang menantikannya untuk bernyanyi tiba-tiba ia berdiri lagi dengan membawa sebuah mic dan ia berjalan kedepan para penonton

"haaaahh"terdengar helaan napas lembut dari bibir tipisnya,dan para penonton semakin penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh sang artis

"joesonghabnida sebelum aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu,aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu untuk seseorang saengil chutkahamnida cepatlah kembali aku merindukanmu,dan lagu ini aku persembahkan untukmu."setelah menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan ia kembali duduk di depan piano dan memulai permainannya,saat jari-jari lentiknya menekan not piano terdengarlah sebuah irama yang mengalun dengan lembut,sambil dia mengingat kenangannya bersama orang itu

krisho

"hiks,,,,hiks,,,,eomma appa,,,,mengapa kalian meninggalkan myeonnie? Myeonnie kesepian,,,hiks,,,hiks,,,"terdengar isak tangis seorang anak laki-laki kecil berusia 10 tahun di antara 2 gundukan yang basah di sebuah pemakaman di mana disana tempat peristirahat terakhir kedua orang tuanya tidak jauh dari anak itu berdiri namja paruh baya yang nampak sedih melihat anak itu menangis tersedu-sedu karena kematian orang tuanya yang mengalami kecelakaan. karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan anak itu ia pun mendekatinya

"Myeonnie,,,kan masih ada paman dan bibi yang menyayangimu"ujar namja itu yang ternyata adalah paman Myeonnie

"tapi paman,,,,Myeonnie merindukan eomma dan appa"jawab Myeonnie

"Myeonnie sayang eomma dan appa ne?"tanya sang paman,Myeonnie mengangguk dengan polosnya

"kalau Myeonnie sayang mereka Myeonnie harus mengikhlaskan mereka karena mereka sudah tenang di sana,tapi mereka akan selalu melihat dan menjaga Myeonnie dari Surga maka dari itu Myeonnie jangan menangis lagi,agar mereka tidak sedih juga."ujar sang paman dengan lembut,Myeonnie memandang sang paman,kemudian dia mengangguk,sang paman tersenyum melihat Myeonnie mengangguk

Sudah tujuh tahun sejak kejadian memilukan itu kini Myeonnie menjadi remaja yang sangat manis dan selalu menjadi namja populer karena kecerdasannya,namun ada yang berubah Myeonnie kecil yang dulu selalu ceria kini menjadi Myeonnie yang pendiam semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya,ia akan berubah menjadi Myeonnie yang manis saat berada di hadapan paman dan bibinya yang begitu menyayanginya.

Kini Myeonnie sudah bersekolah di jenjang High School dan sebagai Siswa yang baru saja menjadi Siswa tingkat akhir

Pagi seperti biasa Myeonnie pergi kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki dengan santai,tiba-tiba jauh di depannya sana terlihat seorang ibu-ibu yang tergopoh karena bawaannya yang banyak ,Myeonnie pun mempercepat langkahnya bermaksud menolong ibu itu namun baru berapa langkah seorang pemuda yang sangat tinggi dengan rambut pirang mendahuluinya menolong ibu itu,Myeonnie pun memperlambat langkah kakinya menjadi biasa saat sudah dekat dengan pemuda dan ibu itu Myeonnie menghentikan langkahnya dan berniat membantu namja itu yang juga keksusahan

"biar aku membawa sebagiannya."ujar Myeonnie

"ah! Ne gomaweo agashi."ujar ibu itu,Myeonnie melebarkan mata sipitnya

"mianhe ahjuma aku namja."ujar Myeonnie sambil menenteng barang sang ahjuma

"geure?"nampak sang ahjuma terkejut "tapi wajahmu sangat manis dan cantik."ujar ahjuma itu,Myeonnie menundukkan wajahnya karena malu,bukan sekali dua kali dia di bilang seperti itu,sedangkan namja yang tadi membenarkan sang ahjuma

"mianhe tapi apa yang di katakan ahjuma ini benar tadi aku sempat mengira kau adalah yeoja untung saja aku sadar bahwa kau menggunakan celana yang sama dengan ku."ujar pemuda pirang itu

"g-gwenchanna,aku memang sudah sering di katakan begitu."jawab Myeonnie

"tapi kau benar-benar manis."kalimat satu ini membuat Myeonnie mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang namja pirang itu dan kebetulan namja itu pun juga menatapnya,mereka saling memandang dengan diam,sang ahjuma yang memandang mereka berdua hanya tersenyum penuh arti

"maaf anak muda yang sedang kasmaran yang menjadi tempat kalian berhenti adalah jalan rumah ahjuma."kata sang ahjuma yang membuat namja pirang dan Myeonnie saling melepaskan kontak mata mereka dan suasana canggung tercipta di antara keduanya,sang ahjuma terkikik geli melihat kelakuan dua namja di hadapannya

"terima kasih telah menolong anak muda,tapi bisakah kalian memberi tahuku nama kalian?"ujar sang ahjuma sambil mengambil barang-barangnya

"nama ku Wu Yi Fan."jawab namja pirang

"kau nampak bukan orang korea."kata sang ahjuma

"nde,aku dari kanada orang tua ku cina-kanada."jawab Wu Yi Fan

"tapi bahasa koreamu bagus."kata sang ahjuma

"gamsahamnida,kebetulan salah satu buttler di rumah orang korea jadi dia sering mengajari,dan kebetulan sekarang papa ku di tugaskan di korea jadi aku ikut pindah juga."jelas Yifan,sang ahjuma tersenyum,kemudian pandangannya teralih pada Myeonnie

"dan namamu anak manis?"kata sang ahjuma yang membuat pipi Myeonnie merona

"annyeong Kim Joonmyeon imnida."jawab Myeonnie

"nama yang bagus,baiklah karena kalian akan ke sekolah sekarang kalian bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kalian,sekali lagi terima kasih."setelah mengatakan itu sang ahjuma membuka pintunya sedangkan Yi Fan dan Myeonnie pamit,untung saja mereka pergi dari rumah awal jadi tak akan terlambat

"sepertinya kita menuju tempat yang sama,bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama?."tanya Yi Fan yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu dari suasana yang canggung

"eoh! N-nde."ujar Myeonnie dengan agak tergagap,mereka berjalan dengan beriringan,dan entah siapa yang memulai tubuh mereka mendekat dan Yi Fan menggemgam tangan mungil milik Myeonnie

Hari-hari sekarang dilalui Myeonnie dengan ceria,karena kedektannya dengan Yi Fan,apa lagi mereka sekelas,

Yi Fan sangat menjaga Myeonnie,seolah-olah Myeonnie adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya,dan Myeonnie sangat menyukai semua perlakuan Yi Fan padanya,Yi Fan begitu lembut padanya,karena kehadiran Yi Fan kehidupan Myeonnie kembali seperti dulu menjadi seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang ceria

"apakah kau akan benar-benar pergi?"tanya seorang namja manis pada namja tampan di hadapannya

"ne,mianhe,,,tapi aku berjanji suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali padamu."jawab sang namja tampan yang bernamaYi Fan

"kau janji akan kembali kemari?"tanya sang namja manis a.k.a Myeonnie

"nde,aku akan kemballi hanya untukmu tapi berjanjilah kau harus selalu menjadi Myeonnie yang selalu ceria ne."ujar Yi Fan sambil membelai pipi Myeonnie yang sudah di basahi air mata

"em!"Myeonnie mengangguk,Yi Fan pun menarik Myeonnie dalam pelukannya

"aku meyayangimu."ujar Yi Fan

"aku juga menyayangimu."jawab Myeonnie,Yi Fan mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Myeonnie menumpahkan tangisnya di dada Yi Fan. Di mana hari kelulusan tiba dan di saat itu juga Myeonnie harus berpisah dengan Yi Fan,namun Myeonnie telah berjanji pada Yi Fan bahwa dia akan selalu ceria dan menanti kembalinya Yi Fan di hadapannya

krisho

_When i saw you (ketika aku melihatmu)_

_For the first time (untuk pertama kalinya)_

_I knew, you are the one (aku tahu kau adalah salah satu)_

_ You,,,,,(kau) _

_Didn't say a word to me(tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku)_

_But love was in the air(tapi cinta adalah udara)_

_When you,,,held my hand(ketika kau memegang tanganku)_

_You pulled me into your world(kau menarikku ke dalam duniamu)_

_From then on my life(sejak saat itu hidupku)_

_Has changed for good(telah berubah untuk selamanya)_

_Now i'll never feel lonely again(sekarang aku tak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi)_

_Coz you are in my life(karena kau berada dalam hidupku)_

_Love,,,,(cinta)_

_How can i explain to you(bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan padamu)_

_The way i feel inside(caraku merasakan di dalam)_

_When i think of you(ketika aku memikirkanmu)_

_I thank you(aku berterima kasih)_

_For everything that you've showed me(untuk segala sesuatu yang telah kau tujukkan padaku)_

_Don't you ever forget(jangan pernah lupa)_

_That i love you(bahwa aku mencintaimu)_

_Love,,,,(cinta)_

_I know that someday(aku tahu suatu hari nanti)_

_Will soon,,,you'll be(kau akan segera datang)_

_Right next to me(tepat di sebelahku)_

_Holding me so tight(memeluku dengan erat)_

_So i will always be yours(jadi aku akan selalu jadi milikmu)_

_Although we can be together now(meskipun kita tak dapat bersama-sama sekarang)_

_Remember,,,,(ingat)_

_I am here for you(aku di sini untukmu)_

_And i know you're there for me(dan aku tahu kau berada di sana untukku)_

_Whenever i long to be with you(ketika aku pernah mengharapkan bersamamu)_

_I just close my eyes(ku hanya menutup mata)_

_And pretend yeu're here(dan berpura-pura kau ada di sini)_

_I see you,i touch you,i feel you(aku melihatmu,aku menyentuhmu,aku merasakanmu)_

_I will,,,,,,,(aku harap)_

_Nothing can ever change(tidak ada yang dapat mengubah)_

_What i feel inside(apa yang aku rasakan di dalam)_

_How long,,,,,(sampai kapan)_

_Must i be for away from you(aku harus berada jauh darimu)_

_I don't know dear(aku tak tahu sayang)_

_But,,,(tapi)_

_I know we are one(aku tahu kita adalah satu)_

"prok prok prok!"suara tepuk tangan yang meriah saat Suho mengakhiri lagunya,Suho tersenyum memandang para penonton yang senang mendengar lagu yang di bawanya,tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh pada salah satu penonton yang menatapnya lebut dan penuh kerinduan,dengan cepat Suho mengenali wajah itu,karena wajah itu tak berubah sama sekali

"_Yi Fan,,,,"_lirih Suho

Udara malam sangat dingin seorang namja manis berjalan dengan mantel tebalnya,dan merapatkan matelnya,dia berjalan sendiri setelah menghadiri sebuah acara namja manis itu adalah Suho,ia menolak saat sang menejer bermiat mengantranya dengan mobil,dia beralasan hanya ingin melepaskan kepenatannya,sang menejer pun mengalah namun dia berpesan pada Suho agar berhati-hati. Saat ia berjalan tiba-tiba ada yang menutup matanya dengan tangan,betapa terkejutnya Suho

"i miss you"suara bass seseorang membuat Suho tenang karena suara ini begitu ia kenal dan begitu ia rindukan

"miss you to."jawab Suho seseorang yang menutup mata Suhopun melepaskan tangannya

"Myeonnie,,,bogoshippeo."namja yang bernama Yi Fan langsung memeluk Suho aka Myeonnie dengan erat Myeonnie pun membalas pelukan Yi Fan

Lama mereka berpelukan,kemudian Yi Fan melepaskan pelukannya karena mengingat niatnya,ia pun llangsung menuntun Suho untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang ada di pinggir jalan yang kebetulan dekat dengan mereka

"boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"ujar Yi Fan

"apa?"tanya Myeonnie balik

"apakah benar apa yang berada di lirik lagu yang nyanyikan tadi?"tanya Yi Fan,seketika Myeonnie melebarkan matanya

"jadi tadi aku benar-benar di bangku penonton?"tanya Myeonnie dengan berteriak karena malu,Yi Fan menjawab dengan anggukan dan tersenyum,Myeonnie pun menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengangguk,Yi Fan tersenyum

"Myeonnie,aku bukan lelaki yang romantis malahan aku adalah tipe lelaki yang kaku,tapi satu yang aku yakini bahwa aku sangat mencintamu Kim Joonmyeon."ujar Yi Fan Myeonnie yang mendengar kalimat Yi Fan langsung mendongakkan wajahnya

"Joengmal?"tanya Suho tak yakin

"Nde,nan jeongmal Saranghae Kim Joonmyeon."dengan lantangnya Yifan mengungkapkannya

"nado saranghae."jawab Yi Fan,karena terlalu senang Yi Fan langsung menggendong Myeonnie dan membawanya berputar-putar sambil berteria 'saranghae'Myeonnie hanya tertawa terbahak di gendongan Yi Fan

END

YEY SAENGILCHUTKAHAMNIDA WU YI FAN!

Akhirnya,,,,,selesai

Mian kalo rada ngacok plus ancur banget

Soalnya ini langsung buat langsung publish gak paket edit segala

Di tunggu ne reviewsnya!


End file.
